Twilight Convos
by Ms. Jade A. Cullen
Summary: two girls who hangs with the twilight and the host characters and are just totally crazy its hilarious... and romantic. kinda like the wedding singer. good movie
1. paul

**"lola" [5:31 P.M.]: ** **hey jade  
****"jade" [5:31 P.M.]: ** hey  
**"lola"[5:31 P.M.]: ** what up  
**"jade" [5:32 P.M.]: ** la  
lala  
lalala  
lalalala  
lalalalala  
lalalalalala  
lalalalala  
lalalala  
lalala  
lala  
la  
**"jade" [5:32 P.M.]: ** LA!  
**"jade" [5:32 P.M.]: ** i like singing  
**"lola"[5:32 P.M.]: ** wow  
**"lola"[5:32 P.M.]: ** omg Paul is coming to your house!  
**"lola"[5:33 P.M.]: ** run lock all the windows save yourself  
**"jade" [5:35 P.M.]: ** hi paul... i would love to see the cullens... OW! JASPER THAT HURT!!... ITS BURNING!!... YES IT HURTS JACOB... NO I DONT WANT ICE CREAM EMMETT!... hi lola this is paul. jades a little...umm...busy  
**"jade" [5:35 P.M.]: ** so...  
**"lola"[5:36 P.M.]: ** you suck Paul!  
**"jade" [5:36 P.M.]: ** suck what?  
**"lola[5:37 P.M.]: ** ......POPSICLES!  
**"jade" [5:37 P.M.]: ** no i bit them  
**"lola"[5:37 P.M.]: ** what  
**"jade" [5:37 P.M.]: ** i bit popsicles  
**"lola"[5:37 P.M.]: ** ummm..  
**"lola"[5:38 P.M.]: ** heheheh  
**"lola"[5:38 P.M.]: ** go home NOW:o  
**"jade" [5:38 P.M.]: ** but i have to wait here  
**"lola"[5:38 P.M.]: ** wy?  
**"jade" [5:39 P.M.]: ** i have to wait for jade to stop burning  
**"lola"[5:39 P.M.]: ** o well i am a vamp and i hate you so ha  
**"jade" [5:40 P.M.]: ** but i vamp friends... sort of... ish  
**"lola"[5:40 P.M.]: ** well i am gonna eat you cause bella is with me  
**"jade" [5:41 P.M.]: ** ok but before you do can i asku something?  
**"lola"[5:42 P.M.]: ** what  
**"jade" [5:42 P.M.]: ** lola... will you marr-  
PAUL GET OFF MY SCREENAME!  
**"jade" [5:43 P.M.]: ** im back... paul died of "natural causes"  
**"lola"[5:44 P.M.]: ** what no i will not heheheheheh PAUL da WEREWOLF WHAT KINDA NAME IS PAUL 4 A WEREWOLF/!?  
**"jade" [5:45 P.M.]: ** lola paul just died  
**"lola"[5:45 P.M.]: ** O NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**"lola"[5:45 P.M.]: ** I DON`T CARE HE BROKE MY HEART  
**"jade" [5:45 P.M.]: ** how  
**"lola"[5:46 P.M.]: ** HIS MOM NAMED HIM PAUL  
**"jade" [5:46 P.M.]: ** so thats his fault?  
**"lola"[5:46 P.M.]: ** AHHHH YEAH  
**"jade" [5:47 P.M.]: ** ooooooookkkkkkkkk  
**"jade" [5:47 P.M.]: ** ...  
**"jade" [5:47 P.M.]: ** GUESS WHAT  
**"lola"5:47 P.M.]: ** WHAT  
**"jade" [5:47 P.M.]: ** IM A VAMPIRE  
**"lola"[5:47 P.M.]: ** Y R WE YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [5:48 P.M.]: ** CAUSE THE CAPS POCK IS ON  
**"jade" [5:48 P.M.]: ** LOCK*  
**"lola"[5:48 P.M.]: ** O OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [5:48 P.M.]: ** HOW DO WE TUR IT OFF  
**"jade" [5:48 P.M.]: ** TURN*  
**"lola"[5:49 P.M.]: ** UMMMMMMMMMM U HAVE 2 EAT YOUR FOOT  
**"lola"[5:49 P.M.]: ** I THINK  
**"jade" [5:49 P.M.]: ** BUT I DONT WANT TOP EAT MY FOOT  
**"lola"[5:49 P.M.]: ** WHAT  
**"jade" [5:49 P.M.]: ** TO*  
**"lola"[5:49 P.M.]: ** OOOOOOOOOOO  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** IM HAVING A STUPID DAY  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALALALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALALALALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALALALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LALA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** LA  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** I MADE AN ARROW  
**"jade" [5:50 P.M.]: ** COOL  
**"lola"[5:50 P.M.]: ** I BACK  
**"lola"[5:51 P.M.]: ** I AM BACK  
**"jade" [5:51 P.M.]: ** i found the caps lock button  
**"jade" [5:51 P.M.]: ** where did you go  
**"lola"[5:51 P.M.]: ** HOW DID YOU DO IT I JUST ATE MY FOOT  
**"jade" [5:52 P.M.]: ** theres a button on the key board  
**"lola"[5:52 P.M.]: ** O  
**"jade" [5:52 P.M.]: ** its the one that says cap locks... i think  
**"lola"[5:52 P.M.]: ** found it  
**"jade" [5:52 P.M.]: ** are you sure  
**"lola"[5:53 P.M.]: ** yeah but half my foot is gone  
**"lola"[5:53 P.M.]: ** never mind  
**"jade" [5:53 P.M.]: ** i thought emmett was having an affair with your foot  
**"lola"[5:54 P.M.]: ** well yeah but my foot dumped him yesterday  
**"lola"[5:54 P.M.]: ** poor emmett ik  
**"jade" [5:55 P.M.]: ** WAIT THAT MEANS HES CHEATING ON ROSALIE  
... or was  
**"lola"[5:55 P.M.]: ** dadadadadada  
**"jade" [5:56 P.M.]: ** rose is going to kill him  
**"lola"[5:56 P.M.]: ** yeah i no  
**"jade" [5:56 P.M.]: ** i better go save him  
**"lola"[5:56 P.M.]: ** i`ll come  
**"jade" [5:56 P.M.]: ** bye bye  
**"lola"[5:56 P.M.]: ** bi


	2. emmett

**A/N: heyyyyyyyy so this is a chapter with twilight characters actually online with us YAY!... btw these are actual conversations I have with my friend**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! I cant do anything about it so just read and be happy with it.**

**"jade" [6:19 P.M.]: ** HI  
**"lola"[6:19 P.M.]: ** HI JADE  
**"jade" [6:20 P.M.]: ** poor emmett  
**"lola"[6:20 P.M.]: ** YEAH  
**"jade" [6:20 P.M.]: ** y u yelling?  
**"lola"[6:20 P.M.]: ** idk  
**"jade" [6:20 P.M.]: ** okkkkk...  
**"lola"[6:20 P.M.]: ** did you know mike netwon died  
**"lola"[6:21 P.M.]: ** yeah i "La pushed" him off a cliff  
**"jade" [6:21 P.M.]: ** DONT TELL CHARLIE  
**"lola"[6:21 P.M.]: ** I NO GOTS 2 LAY LOW  
**"lola"[6:21 P.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [6:22 P.M.]: ** y do you have to lay? i dont get it  
**"lola"[6:22 P.M.]: ** idk .... good question  
**"lola"[6:22 P.M.]: ** ....  
**"jade" [6:23 P.M.]: ** cause im smart and i think of hard questions  
**"lola"[6:23 P.M.]: ** oooooooooooo ok  
**"lola"[6:23 P.M.]: ** well i am smart 2  
**"jade" [6:23 P.M.]: ** ?  
**"lola"[6:23 P.M.]: ** ask me a math question  
**"jade" [6:24 P.M.]: ** 4=6589273-5894=03694+388674  
**"lola"[6:24 P.M.]: ** uhhh 12?  
**"jade"[6:24 P.M.]: ** wow....  
**"lola"[6:24 P.M.]: ** heheheh told you i am smart  
**"jade" [6:25 P.M.]: ** im smart to  
**"lola"[6:25 P.M.]: ** who is your boyfriend?  
**"jade" [6:25 P.M.]: ** ?  
**"lola"[6:25 P.M.]: ** like Emmett Japer Edward JACOB grrrr  
**"jade" [6:26 P.M.]: ** you spelled Jaspers name wrong and im not dating any of them... im dating jamie  
**"lola"[6:27 P.M.]: ** o well i dating Emmett scince Rosile Kick him 2 the curb  
**"jade" [6:27 P.M.]: ** you spelled rosalies name wrong and what curb?  
**"Emmett"[6:28 P.M.]: ** Hey guys  
**"lola"[6:28 P.M.]: ** hi emmey bear  
**"Emmett"[6:29 P.M.]: ** okkkkkkkk so how you guys been?  
**"Emmett" [6:29 P.M.]: ** or girls  
**"lola"[6:29 P.M.]: ** goooood how bout you?  
**"Emmett" [6:30 P.M.]: ** im good... man this cake is terrible  
**"jade" [6:30 P.M.]: ** umm emmett vampires dont eat human food  
**"lola"[6:30 P.M.]: ** what cake? i did not make a cake 4 you? was it Rosile grrrrrrrrr  
**"lola"[6:31 P.M.]: ** ....  
**"Emmett" [6:33 P.M.]: ** no the card says "to Jade from Esme, Rose, Bella, and Alice"  
though i dont get why  
**"jade" [6:33 P.M.]: ** YOU ATE MY CAKE?  
**"lola"[6:33 P.M.]: ** ooooo your in troble!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"Emmett" [6:34 P.M.]: ** nooooooooo... Carlisle did  
**"jade" [6:34 P.M.]: ** YOU BIG LIAR OF A TEDDY BEAR  
**"lola"[6:34 P.M.]: ** OOOOOOOOOOO NO YOU DID`NT CALL MY TEDY BEAR A LIER  
**"lola"[6:35 P.M.]: ** LIAR  
**"Emmett" [6:35 P.M.]: ** you spelled teddy and didn't wrong

"**lola"[6:35] : ** IDK  
**"jade" [6:36 P.M.]: ** ... Emmett... shut up, your not in this  
**"lola"[6:36 P.M.]: ** come on Emmett let`s go to her room and yell her  
**"Emmett" [6:36 P.M.]: ** ummmmm... lola...  
**"lola"[6:37 P.M.]: ** yeah  
**"lola"[6:37 P.M.]: ** .....  
**"Emmett" [6:37 P.M.]: ** Im sorry  
Rose wants me back and i cant say no  
im sorry  
**"lola"[6:37 P.M.]: ** WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"lola"[6:38 P.M.]: ** LEAVE THE COMPUTER NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[Emmett has signed off]**

"**lola"[6:38 P.M.]: ** GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
**"jade" [6:38 P.M.]: ** little hash on him lola?  
**"jade" [6:38 P.M.]: ** harsh*  
**"lola"[6:40 P.M.]: ** NOOO I DON`T CARE I AM GONNA MAKE A CAKE A PUT RASINS IN IN AND SAY IT`S FROM BELLA HEY BELLA WANNA BACK A CAKE FOR EMMET GO ON THE COMPUTER AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT HAHAHAHAHAH  
**"bella"[6:40 P.M.]: ** hi girls it`s bella  
**"bella"[6:40 P.M.]: ** what was the plan Lola  
**"jade" [6:41 P.M.]: ** hi bella... thanks for the cake... i wish i could have tryed it  
**"bella"[6:41 P.M.]: ** your welcome  
**"lola"[6:41 P.M.]: ** BELLA CAN WE GET BACK 2 DA PLAN PLEASE?!?!?

**"bella"6:42 P.M.]: ** sure miss. meany  
**"lola"[6:43 P.M.]: ** WELL I WAS GONNA MAKE A CAKE 4 EMMET AND PUT RASINS IN IT CAUSE HE HATES RASINS AND IT GIVES IN A TUMMY ACHE WANNA HEL COME ON I`LL MEET YOU IN THE KICTEN  
**"jade" [6:43 P.M.]: ** hey lola i know your excited about your plan of revenge but... i have to go  
**"lola"[6:43 P.M.]: ** Y?  
**"jade" [6:44 P.M.]: ** i have a ummmm.... party to go to  
**"lola"[6:44 P.M.]: ** OK!!!!

**[jade has signed off]**

"**lola"[6:44 P.M.]: ** BI

"**lola"[6:50 P.M.]: ** WELL LET`S GO MAKE IT NOW  
**"lola"[6:50 P.M.]: ** COME ON BELL`S  
**"bella"[6:51 P.M.]: ** alright


	3. jasper

A/N: ok so this is sort of a lemon. If you are a fan of eric, tyler, or mike no offense. If you are a fan of Edward or Jasper NO OFFENSE. Im a big big fan of both.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SO STOP YELLING! Hehe

"**lola"[12:39 P.M.]: **Hi jade  
**"jade" [12:39 P.M.]: **hey lola  
**"lola"[12:39 P.M.]: **Did you hear Emmet got sick heheheheheheheh  
**"jade" [12:39 P.M.]: **vamps get sick?  
**"lola"[12:41 P.M.]: **well scince Emmett eats ANYTHING includin human food which is like really gross he ate the rasin cake and Emmett hates rasins heheheheghehehehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehe  
**"jade" [12:41 P.M.]: **why is there a g in your laugh?  
**"jade" [12:41 P.M.]: **and double hs?  
**"lola"[12:42 P.M.]: **ummm.... waht?  
**"lola"[12:42 P.M.]: **what?  
**"jade" [12:42 P.M.]: **in your evil laugh there is a g and two h's next to each other  
**"lola"[12:43 P.M.]: **YEAH  
**'lola"[12:43 P.M.]: **hehehehehehhhghehehehh  
**"jade" [12:43 P.M.]: **y?  
**"lola"[12:44 P.M.]: **um... OMG EMMETT IS COMING IN MY ROOM HELP EDAWRD COME HERE AND PANTS EMMETT O NO EMMETT PANTED EDWRD OMG EDWARD IS THAT CAREBARES BOXERS?  
**"jade" [12:45 P.M.]: **carebear boxers edward?  
**"jade" [12:45 P.M.]: **really?  
**"lola"[12:45 P.M.]: **IK!  
**"lola"[12:45 P.M.]: **O NO JASPER GOT IN THE FIGHT TO  
**"lola"[12:45 P.M.]: **EWW  
**"jade" [12:45 P.M.]: **what?  
**"lola"[12:47 P.M.]: **EMMETT JUST PANTED JASPER OMG JAPSER REALLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BARIBE GIRL PANTIES? HEY ALICE GET OVER HERE YOUR BOYFRIEND GOT BARBIE PANNTIES!  
**"jade" [12:47 P.M.]: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**"jade" [12:47 P.M.]: **poor jasper  
**"lola"[12:47 P.M.]: **I AM LEAVEN I GOT TO GO P HAHAHAHHAH ALICE IS GONNA TALK TO YOU  
**"jade" [12:48 P.M.]: **i thought he was a boxer person  
**"lola"[12:48 P.M.]: **hey jade  
**"jade" [12:48 P.M.]: **hey alice ... whats with your husband?  
**"lola"[12:49 P.M.]: **um.. well long story short right now he is crying  
**"lola"[12:49 P.M.]: **it`s ok  
**"lola"[12:49 P.M.]: **jasper  
**"jade" [12:49 P.M.]: **awwwww... poor jazzy  
**"lola"12:49 P.M.]: **put on your pants jasper please 4 me  
**"lola"[12:50 P.M.]: **did you hear dat?  
**"jade" [12:51 P.M.]: **Jazz... y? you have a fashion freak for a wife and yet your wearing that? you should be asshamed  
**"lola"[12:52 P.M.]: **i no that is y he is in timeout in my fasion coner he has to read fashion weekly 4 1 hor  
**"lola"[12:52 P.M.]: **hour  
**"jade" [12:54 P.M.]: **awwww... hey when does jazz get to visit? or Emmett? or Edward?  
**"lola"[12:54 P.M.]: **idk o here lola`s back bi!  
**"lola"[12:54 P.M.]: **Hi  
**"jade" [12:54 P.M.]: **bye  
**"jade" [12:54 P.M.]: **hi  
**"lola"[12:55 P.M.]: **what da heck jasper is in the coner with his undies on  
**"jade" [12:55 P.M.]: **Alice is punishing him  
**"lola"[12:56 P.M.]: **y?

**"jade" [12:56 P.M.]: **bad fashion  
**"lola"[12:56 P.M.]: **ooooooooo  
**"jade" [12:56 P.M.]: **ik  
**"jade" [12:56 P.M.]: **hey i heard tyler got arrested  
**"lola"[12:57 P.M.]: **yeah! i mean o wow dat`s horrible  
**"jade" [12:57 P.M.]: **suuuuurrrrrrreeeeeee... so he got arrested for killing eric... he was jealous  
**"lola"[12:58 P.M.]: **really i thought he killed mike?  
**"jade" [12:58 P.M.]: **... i thought you killed mike?  
**"lola"[12:58 P.M.]: **no no no no no no no don`t say dat  
**"lola"[12:59 P.M.]: **....  
**"jade" [12:59 P.M.]: **...  
**"jade" [12:59 P.M.]: **oooooooooooooo  
**"lola"[12:59 P.M.]: **i gots to lay low  
**"jade" [12:59 P.M.]: **I STILL DONT GET IT!!  
**"lola"[1:00 P.M.]: **BOM POW ... what was that o never mind just Emmett and Edward fighting in there undies... um g2g i wanna go c it wanna come?

**"lola"[1:02 P.M.]: **omg  
**"lola"[1:02 P.M.]: **oooo now they rolled in the mud outside come on jade befor it`s over!  
**"jade" [1:02 P.M.]: **kk be there in 5 bye!


	4. jamie

A/N: ok so in this I feel very bad for jasper… BUT I GET A BOYFRIEND! oh by the way there is a little of The Host by Stephanie Meyer in it... :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IGHT?

**"lola"[1:26 P.M.]: **Hi Jade!  
**"jade" [1:26 P.M.]: **hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy lllllllooooooooooolllllllaaaaaaaa  
**"lola"[1:28 P.M.]: **okkkk was in`T da fight ALSOME!  
**"lola"[1:29 P.M.]: **?  
**"lola"[1:30 P.M.]: **JADE YOU THERE?  
**"jade" [1:30 P.M.]: **back  
**"lola"[1:31 P.M.]: **i loved dat fight ahhhhh  
**"jade" [1:31 P.M.]: **heheheheheuuuhehehehehehe  
**"jade" [1:31 P.M.]: **chocolate is good  
**"lola"[1:32 P.M.]: **i no but that`s human food and were vamps unlease... your EMMETT?!?!?!?  
**"jade" [1:33 P.M.]: **... no... im jade... vamps can still get hyper from sugar  
**"jade" [1:33 P.M.]: **AHHHHHHHH!!  
**"lola"[1:33 P.M.]: **hmmmm....  
**"jade" [1:34 P.M.]: **STUPID WRAPPER WONT COME OFF!!  
**"lola"[1:34 P.M.]: **YOUR A VAMP BITE IT OFF  
**"jade" [1:34 P.M.]: **o  
**"lola"[1:35 P.M.]: **JASPER IS STILL IN THE CONER AND HE IS TILL IN HIS UNDIES AND I TELL HIM TO LEAVE BUT ALCIE SAYS HE CAN`T MOVE FROM DAT SPOT  
**"jade" [1:36 P.M.]: **can he at least put his pants on?  
**"lola"[1:36 P.M.]: **let me ask...  
**"lola"[1:36 P.M.]: **he said he`s not ready to  
**"lola"[1:36 P.M.]: **werid  
**"jade" [1:37 P.M.]: **i dont get. its very easy to put pants on  
**"lola"[1:37 P.M.]: **yeah i reall y don`t no let me ask agian  
**"lola"[1:38 P.M.]: **he said NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EWWWW HE THROUGH HE`S PANTS ME BAD JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [1:38 P.M.]: **what the heck?  
**"lola"[1:39 P.M.]: **no jasper bad jasper ALICE GET IN HERE JASPER IS GOING CRAZY BAD JASPER YOU CAN NOT BITE YOUR PANTS! Y U ASK WELL UM LET ME THINK THER`S NO BLOOD!  
**"jade" [1:40 P.M.]: **hey i got an idea!  
**"lola"[1:40 P.M.]: **what  
**"jade" [1:40 P.M.]: **LEAVE THE ROOM LOLA!  
**"lola"[1:40 P.M.]: **ok  
**"lola"[1:41 P.M.]: **i left i am writing on my phone  
**"jade" [1:41 P.M.]: **tecnally you are typing on your phone  
**"lola"[1:44 P.M.]: **jasper is being yeld by alice now  
**'lola"[1:44 P.M.]: **can`t you hear it?  
**"jade" [1:44 P.M.]: **yeah... poor jazz... does he want to come see me?  
**"lola"[1:45 P.M.]: **let me ask  
**"lola"[1:46 P.M.]: **OMG I JUST STOK MY HEAD IN MY ROOM WERE JASPER IS AND ALICE IS CHASING HIM AND JASPER TOOK OFF HIS UNDIES AND NOW I AM RUNNING TO EDWARD`S ROOM TO C BELLA AND HER BAY  
**"lola"[1:46 P.M.]: **STUCK  
**"jade" [1:47 P.M.]: **ummmmmmm... no comment  
**"jade" [1:47 P.M.]: **so how is renesmee?  
**"lola"[1:48 P.M.]: **good bella wants 2 talk to you i am gonna go change Renesmee`s diper.  
**"lola"[1:48 P.M.]: **hey jade  
**"jade" [1:49 P.M.]: **hey bella, renesmee is still in diapers?  
**"lola"[1:49 P.M.]: **yeah lola spelled diaper wrong  
**"lola"[1:49 P.M.]: **lol  
**"jade" [1:49 P.M.]: **lol  
**"lola"[1:50 P.M.]: **Jamie say dat he wants 2 come over tonight  
**"lola"[1:50 P.M.]: **he called Edward  
**"jade" [1:50 P.M.]: **sick!  
**'lola"[1:50 P.M.]: **are you happy?  
**"jade" [1:50 P.M.]: **I LOVE YOU JAMIE  
**'lola"[1:51 P.M.]: **umm.... auckward..  
**"jade" [1:52 P.M.]: **you spelled akward wrong  
**"lola"[1:53 P.M.]: **o sorry i am just so bored there is nothin 2 do  
**"jade" [1:53 P.M.]: **TELL JAMIE HES HOT!  
**"lola"[1:53 P.M.]: **want his number?  
**"jade" [1:54 P.M.]: **TOTALLY  
**"lola"[1:54 P.M.]: **ok 555-666-7777  
**"jade" [1:54 P.M.]: **KOOL  
**"lola"[1:54 P.M.]: **me and Edward can doble date with you and Jamie  
**"jade" [1:55 P.M.]: **COOL  
**"lola"[1:55 P.M.]: **come on let`s go 2 da mall o and alice wnts 2 come  
**"lola"[1:55 P.M.]: **bi


	5. taylor

A/N: hey. So. Um. Yea… I wish you guys would enter my contest on my other story. I need someone for my next chapter. ANY WAY heres the story

**"jade" [4:11 P.M.]: ** hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy  
**"lola"[4:11 P.M.]: ** hey how was the date with Jamie?  
**"jade" [4:11 P.M.]: ** AWESOME  
**"lola"[4:12 P.M.]: ** good bella and edward got in a fight though  
**"jade" [4:12 P.M.]: ** OH NO WHAT NOW?  
**"jade" [4:12 P.M.]: ** sorry  
**"jade" [4:12 P.M.]: ** i forgot the caps lock  
**"lola"[4:14 P.M.]: ** that`s ok um well you no how Jamie was all proper well in Bella`s point of veiw Edward was not as proper as he should have been  
**"jade" [4:14 P.M.]: ** awwwwwwwww... see this is why Jamies perfect  
**"jade" [4:14 P.M.]: ** :)  
**"lola"[4:14 P.M.]: ** hahaha  
**"lola"[4:15 P.M.]: ** yep  
**"lola"[4:15 P.M.]: ** guess who i am dating!  
**"jade" [4:15 P.M.]: ** who?  
**"lola"[4:16 P.M.]: ** TALOR LAUGTNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [4:17 P.M.]: ** you spelled his name wrong... wait... YOUR DATING TAYLOR LAUTNER?  
**"lola"[4:17 P.M.]: ** YEESSSS!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [4:18 P.M.]: ** OMG!!!! hey did you ever notice that he looks just like Jacob?  
**"lola"[4:18 P.M.]: ** yeah i no jacob grrrrrrrrr i hate big nose jacob grrrrrrr  
**"jade" [4:19 P.M.]: ** Jacob the green koren werewolf/ unicorn  
**"jade" [4:19 P.M.]: ** :)  
**"lola"[4:19 P.M.]: ** grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [4:20 P.M.]: ** haha  
**"jade" [4:20 P.M.]: ** i wonder if renesmee would leave Jacob for Taylor  
**"lola"[4:21 P.M.]: ** she better not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [4:21 P.M.]: ** :)  
**"jade" [4:21 P.M.]: ** :) :)  
**"jade" [4:21 P.M.]: ** :) :) :)  
**"lola"[4:21 P.M.]: ** I wonder if Leah hehehehehehehehehe will date Edward? hahahahahahahahahaha like dat would happen  
**"jade" [4:21 P.M.]: ** :) :) :) :)  
**"lola"[4:22 P.M.]: ** r u making an arrow  
**"jade" [4:22 P.M.]: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BELLA WOULD BE EVEN MADDER  
**"lola"[4:22 P.M.]: ** yeah i is just an inside joke we have with Leah heheheheheheheheheh hahahahahahahhahah..PAUL  
**"lola"[4:23 P.M.]: ** it  
**"jade" [4:23 P.M.]: ** paul?  
**"lola"[4:23 P.M.]: ** yessssss REMBA THE JOKE WE HAVE WITH LEAH?!?!?!?

**"jade" [4:24 P.M.]: ** ...ummmmm...  
**"jade" [4:24 P.M.]: ** maybe  
**"lola"[4:24 P.M.]: ** yessssssssssss what is my real name?  
**"jade" [4:24 P.M.]: ** lola  
**"lola"[4:25 P.M.]: ** no my real name is  
**"lola"[4:25 P.M.]: ** so any way back 2 TALYOR!!! MY BABY!  
**"lola"[4:25 P.M.]: ** O AND JAMIE  
**"jade" [4:26 P.M.]: ** JAMIE!! :)  
**"lola"[4:26 P.M.]: ** AHHHHH I LOVE TALYOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [4:27 P.M.]: ** I LOVE JAMIE!! guess what Alice said he was going to do?  
**"lola"[4:27 P.M.]: ** what?!?!?!?

**"jade" [4:28 P.M.]: ** HES GOING TO PURPOSE  
**"jade" [4:28 P.M.]: ** IN TEN YEARS  
**"lola"[4:29 P.M.]: ** OMG CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I BE A M.O.H.  
**"jade" [4:30 P.M.]: ** TOTALLY AND BELLA ALICE ROSALIE WANDA MELANIE ARE GOING TO BE BRIDESMAIDS  
**"lola"[4:30 P.M.]: ** WHO R WANDA AND MELANIE?  
**"jade" [4:31 P.M.]: ** HIS OLDER SISTERS  
**"lola"[4:31 P.M.]: ** O OK  
**"jade" [4:31 P.M.]: ** Y R WE STILL YELLING?  
**"lola"[4:32 P.M.]: ** CAUSE WERE HAPPY o never mind i am normal now  
**"jade" [4:32 P.M.]: ** o... hehe  
**"lola[4:33 P.M.]: ** heheheheheh  
**"jade" [4:33 P.M.]: ** HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEH!... i win  
**"lola"[4:34 P.M.]: ** yeah un less hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehdhehehehehehehehehehehe  
**"lola"[4:36 P.M.]: ** alright you win  
**"jade" [4:36 P.M.]: ** **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEHEEHEHEHHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE  
****"lola"[4:36 P.M.]: ** awwwwwwww man  
**"jade" [4:37 P.M.]: ** **:)  
****"jade" [4:37 P.M.]: ** im good  
**"lola"[4:37 P.M.]: ** yeah  
**"jade" [4:38 P.M.]: ** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
**"lola"[4:38 P.M.]: ** okkk Talyor just came to my to my room and........ long story short i got to go  
**"jade" [4:38 P.M.]: ** awwwwwww ok bye bye  
**"lola"[4:39 P.M.]: ** bi


	6. alice

A/N: ok so this is a little short but that's because we weren't as hyper… the next one is longer… ENTER MY CONTEST!! 

**"jade" [6:12 P.M.]: ** LOLA!!!!! guess what  
**"lola"[6:12 P.M.]: ** WHAT  
**"jade" [6:12 P.M.]: ** i like Ryan Cabrera  
**"lola"[6:12 P.M.]: ** who?  
**"lola"[6:13 P.M.]: ** o never mind  
**"jade" [6:13 P.M.]: ** hes an awesome singer and gutarist  
**"jade" [6:13 P.M.]: ** i mean guitarist  
**"lola"[6:13 P.M.]: ** really what about Jamie i thought you guys went out on Friday?  
**"jade" [6:14 P.M.]: ** I STILL LOVE JAMIE I JUST LIKE THE GUYS MUSIC  
**"lola"[6:14 P.M.]: ** o ok  
**"jade" [6:14 P.M.]: ** :)  
**"jade" [6:15 P.M.]: ** HEY! jamie just had a good idea... oh btw hes right next to me... jamie says hi  
**"lola"[6:16 P.M.]: ** hi jamie!  
**"jade" [6:18 P.M.]: ** anyway his awesomely awesome idea was for all of us to have a Truth or Dare game... he wants to get back at alice for telling me that he was going to purpose... I LOVE YOU TOO JAMIE  
**"lola"[6:18 P.M.]: ** alright whats da plan  
**"lola"[6:22 P.M.]: ** man you are a slow typer! lol jk  
**"jade" [6:22 P.M.]: ** ok so we tell Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Ryan and Taylor and Rosalie and Edward and Bella and Rensemee and Jacob and Paul and Seth and Leah that we want to have a party and and and we play truth or dare and you dare Jasper to stand outside for 30minutes abd then Jamie dares Alice to to to...umm... to... do something bad yea yea yea something really bad hehehe (manical laughing  
**"jade" [6:23 P.M.]: ** :)  
**"lola"[6:23 P.M.]: ** wow  
**"jade" [6:23 P.M.]: ** i have a evil mind  
**"lola"[6:23 P.M.]: ** what happens after dat?  
**"jade" [6:24 P.M.]: ** ummm... WE CONTINUE THE PARTY!  
**"lola"[6:24 P.M.]: ** YEAH!!!! I AM IN!  
**"jade" [6:25 P.M.]: ** yes! hehehe (manical laughing again)  
**"jade" [6:25 P.M.]: ** i've got to stop doing that  
**"lola"[6:25 P.M.]: ** yeah  
**"lola"[6:25 P.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [6:26 P.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [6:26 P.M.]: ** awwwwwww... jamie thinks its cute in a weird way  
**"lola"[6:26 P.M.]: ** awww  
**"jade" [6:26 P.M.]: ** oh so hows taylor?  
**"lola"[6:27 P.M.]: ** GOOD  
**"jade" [6:27 P.M.]: ** kool  
**"lola"[6:28 P.M.]: ** HE IS IN MY ROOM NOW I AM SITTING ON HIS LAP CAUSE I AM HIS LITTLE FUN SIZE LOVE. HEHEHEHEH AHHH:-*  
**"jade" [6:28 P.M.]: ** awwwwwwwwwww  
**"lola"[6:28 P.M.]: ** YEAH I NO  
**"lola"[6:29 P.M.]: ** hey talyor just left he had to use da bathroom i was thinking shouli bite him?

**"jade" [6:30 P.M.]: ** not yet. its still too early  
sorry lola i have to plan some stuff with jamie  
**"jade" [6:30 P.M.]: ** bye  
**"lola"[6:30 P.M.]: ** k bi


	7. purpose?

**A/N: ok… weird… umm… ENTER MY CONTEST**

**"jade" [7:18 P.M.]: ** LOLA!  
**"lola"[7:18 P.M.]: ** huh what!  
**"lola"[7:18 P.M.]: ** o hey Jade!  
**"jade" [7:18 P.M.]: ** GUESS WHAT  
**"lola"[7:18 P.M.]: ** WHAT!  
**"jade" [7:19 P.M.]: ** ummm... ummm... ummm...  
**"jade" [7:19 P.M.]: ** idk  
**"lola"[7:19 P.M.]: ** spit it out man!  
**"lola"[7:19 P.M.]: ** o  
**"jade" [7:19 P.M.]: ** excuse me  
**"lola"[7:19 P.M.]: ** guess what i am might bite talyor well sould i?

**"jade" [7:20 P.M.]: ** well... has he purposed yet?  
**"lola"[7:20 P.M.]: ** no put i saw a ring  
**"lola"[7:20 P.M.]: ** hehehehHAHAHAHAheheh  
**"jade" [7:20 P.M.]: ** put?  
**'lola"[7:21 P.M.]: ** what?  
**"jade" [7:21 P.M.]: ** put you saw a ring?  
**"lola"[7:21 P.M.]: ** do you mean but?  
**"lola"[7:22 P.M.]: ** well yeah i saw a ring  
**"jade" [7:23 P.M.]: ** ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh.... wait... AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! HES GOING TO PURPOSE!  
**"lola"[7:23 P.M.]: ** well idk AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**"lola"[7:23 P.M.]: ** IT`S DRIVING ME CRAZY!  
**"jade" [7:24 P.M.]: ** ill ask him  
**"lola"[7:24 P.M.]: ** OK GO... NOW!  
**"lola"[7:24 P.M.]: ** I WANNA TALK TO BELLA NOW AHHH  
**"jade" [7:25 P.M.]: ** ok...lalalala... skip skip skip... oookkk heres bella  
**"jade" [7:25 P.M.]: ** hey  
**"lola"[7:25 P.M.]: ** BELLA I DON`T NO IF HE`S GONNA PROPSE!!!!!!

**"lola"[7:25 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHH!!!!  
**"jade" [7:26 P.M.]: ** o...ummm... idk either... JADE HURRY UP IM NOT GOOD UNDER PRESSURE  
**"jade" [7:26 P.M.]: ** ok good heres alice  
**"jade" [7:26 P.M.]: ** hey  
**"lola"[7:27 P.M.]: ** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh woopse i forgot to put caps on AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [7:27 P.M.]: ** y r u screeming?  
**"lola"[7:28 P.M.]: ** IDK AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**"jade" [7:29 P.M.]: ** oh no its not drugs again is it?  
**"lola"[7:29 P.M.]: ** NOOOOO MAYBE NOOO!!  
**"jade" [7:31 P.M.]: ** JASPER!! hi... is she high?... no im not going to make any deals with you just tell me... FINE I HOPE YOU LIKE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!!!... men  
**"jade" [7:32 P.M.]: ** ok jades bac  
**"jade" [7:32 P.M.]: ** IM BACK  
**"lola"[7:32 P.M.]: ** YEAH I NO  
**"jade" [7:32 P.M.]: ** I HAVE THE ANSWER  
**"lola"[7:32 P.M.]: ** DID YOU TALK TO HIM?  
**"jade" [7:32 P.M.]: ** YES  
**"lola"[7:32 P.M.]: ** YEAHHH  
**"lola"[7:32 P.M.]: ** what  
**"jade" [7:32 P.M.]: ** ...  
**"lola"[7:33 P.M.]: ** what...:'(  
**"lola"[7:33 P.M.]: ** b4 i eate you tell me  
**"jade" [7:33 P.M.]: ** ... he told me not to tell... i even pinky sweared... I CANT DO IT SO STOP PRESSUREING ME!!  
**"lola"[7:34 P.M.]: ** TELL ME JADE.... DON`T MAKE ME MAD YOU WON`T LIKE ME WHEN I MAD!!!!

**"jade" [7:34 P.M.]: ** but your allready mad  
**"jade" [7:35 P.M.]: ** taylor says your hot when your mad  
**"lola"[7:35 P.M.]: ** NO I WILL BE WORSE  
**"lola"[7:35 P.M.]: ** TELL ME GRARAH!!!

**"lola"[7:36 P.M.]: ** tell him thank you hehehe  
**"lola"[7:36 P.M.]: ** SO ANY WAY GRRRRRR  
**"jade" [7:36 P.M.]: ** ummmm... i g2g... i have to plan things with Alice Bella Rose and Esme so... BYE


	8. flashbacks

**A/N: ok so heres some of our human life. PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST ON MY OTHER STORY!!!**

**"jade" [11:43 A.M.]: **LOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hehe LOLA!!!!!!!!!  
**"lola"[11:44 A.M.]: **Hi Jade  
**"jade" [11:44 A.M.]: **I AM NOT JADE  
**"lola"[11:44 A.M.]: **than who are you?  
**"lola"[11:44 A.M.]: **hmmmm.....?  
**"jade" [11:47 A.M.]: **SOMEDAYS IM A SUPER *beep* OUT TO MY OWN STRECH BUT IT WONT LAST FOREVER. NEXT DAY IM A SUPERGIRL OUT TO SAVE THE WORLD AND IT KEEPS GETTIN BETTER  
**"lola"[11:47 A.M.]: **ooooookkkkkkk  
**"jade" [11:47 A.M.]: **SO TODAY IM A SUPERGIRL  
**"lola"[11:48 A.M.]: **(sigh)  
**"lola"[11:48 A.M.]: **rember when we were human?  
**"jade" [11:49 A.M.]: **umm... umm... YES  
**"lola"[11:51 A.M.]: **Well do you rember that my favorite food was Chinese food and yours was m7ms  
**"jade" [11:52 A.M.]: **NOOOOOOOOO!! my favorite was skittles  
**"lola"[11:52 A.M.]: **o well i can`t rember that well  
**"jade" [11:52 A.M.]: **well duh

(flash back)

**"jade" [11:54 A.M.]: **(5 year old voice) hey lola  
**"jade" [11:55 A.M.]: **I SAID HEY LOLA  
**"lola"[11:55 A.M.]: **hey  
**"jade" [11:55 A.M.]: **better  
**"lola"[11:55 A.M.]: **hehehe  
**"jade" [11:55 A.M.]: **GUESS WHAT  
**"lola"[11:55 A.M.]: **Paul wants to come over  
**"lola"[11:55 A.M.]: **what  
**"lola"[11:57 A.M.]: **WHAT?  
**"jade" [11:57 A.M.]: **I FINISHED ALL MY SKITTLES!... wait... NO PAUL CANT COME!!! HE'LL BUY ME MORE SKITTLES THEN EAT THEM ALL!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!! HES A 9 YEAR OLD  
**"lola"[11:58 A.M.]: **yeah no don`t eat our skittles wait i hate skittles never mind Paul you can come over  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**"lola"[11:59 A.M.]: **fine!(pout)  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: **look at all the pretty o's  
**"lola"[11:59 A.M.]: **hehehe they are pretty

(flash back to 12 years old)

"**lola"[12:00 P.M.]: **hey Jade  
**"jade" [12:00 P.M.]: **heyyyyyyyyyyy  
**"lola"[12:00 P.M.]: **guess what?  
**"jade" [12:00 P.M.]: **wha wha wha what  
**"lola"[12:01 P.M.]: **well Paul wants to be my boyfriend!  
**"lola"[12:01 P.M.]: **and i said yes!  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: **i thought you hated paul... wait... YOUR DATING AN OLDER MAN!  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: **THATS NOT RIGHT  
**"loa"[12:02 P.M.]: **yep  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: **but u hate him  
**"lola"[12:02 P.M.]: **no he`s sweet  
**"jade" [12:03 P.M.]: **o yea your just saying that because you want emmett jealous  
**"lola"[12:03 P.M.]: **nooo

**"jade" [12:14 P.M.]: **YOU ARE SO TRYING TO GET EMMETT JEALOUS!! or edward. ITS EDWARD ISNT?!?  
**"lola"12:15 P.M.]: **nooo  
**"jade" [12:15 P.M.]: **JASPER THEN  
**"lola"[12:15 P.M.]: **hold on some one is calling me hey it`s Paul  
**"lola"[12:15 P.M.]: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**"jade" [12:15 P.M.]: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stupid older kids  
**"jade" [12:16 P.M.]: **wat happened  
**"lola"[12:16 P.M.]: **SOB SOB CRY CRY SOB SOB AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**"jade" [12:16 P.M.]: **HE WAS USING YOU WASNT HE? JUST TO GET LEAH RIGHT?  
**"lola"[12:17 P.M.]: **I HATE PAUL HE BROKE UP WITH ME HE SAID THAT HE FOUND SOMEONE HE`S AGE AND YES IT IS LEAH I HATE LEAH!!!!!!  
**"lola"[12:17 P.M.]: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**"jade" [12:18 P.M.]: **i told you... how about you make him jealous  
**"lola"[12:18 P.M.]: **AHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE PAUL I`LL HATE HIM TILL I GROW UP  
**"lola"[12:19 P.M.]: **AND I`LL MAKE FUN OF HIS NAME HEHEHEH PAUL I MEA WHAT KINDA NAME IS DAT ?!?  
**"jade" [12:19 P.M.]: **i know right?  
**"jade" [12:19 P.M.]: **now emmett now thats a good name  
**"lola"[12:20 P.M.]: **yeah i`ll ask Emmett 2 date me!  
**"jade" [12:20 P.M.]: **YOULL STILL BE DATING AN OLDER MAN  
**"lola"[12:21 P.M.]: **to bad!

(age 14)

"**lola"[12:21 P.M.]: **Hey J.D.  
**"jade" [12:22 P.M.]: **what does the d stand for  
**"lola"[12:22 P.M.]: **idk  
**"jade" [12:22 P.M.]: **o... you know who is like really cute  
**"lola"[12:23 P.M.]: **who?  
**"jade" [12:23 P.M.]: **jamie  
**"lola"[12:23 P.M.]: **eww i hear he likes you  
**"jade" [12:23 P.M.]: **(girly laugh) really?  
**"lola"[12:24 P.M.]: **ah yeah  
**"lola"[12:24 P.M.]: **(FLIP HAIR BACK) i have his number wanna call him?  
**"jade" [12:25 P.M.]: **no no no i dont want to make it too obious that i like him  
**"lola"[12:25 P.M.]: **CALL HIM!  
**"lola"[12:26 P.M.]: **his number is like um 555-012-0127  
**"lola"[12:26 P.M.]: **CALL!  
**"jade" [12:26 P.M.]: **NO!... but could you get emmett to convince jamie to ask me out?  
**"lola"[12:27 P.M.]: **like sure anything 4 my sista  
**"jade" [12:27 P.M.]: **:)

(age 17)

**"jade" [12:27 P.M.]: **so sorry lola  
**"lola"[12:27 P.M.]: **y?  
**"jade" [12:28 P.M.]: **oh... maybe he didnt tell you yet...  
**"lola"[12:28 P.M.]: **what TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"lola"[12:28 P.M.]: **GRRRRRR  
**"lola"[12:28 P.M.]: **TELL ME!  
**"jade" [12:29 P.M.]: **honey... emmetts found a new love  
**"lola"[12:29 P.M.]: **WHAT?  
**"jade" [12:29 P.M.]: **yes and guess what  
**"jade" [12:29 P.M.]: **shes a blond  
**"lola"[12:30 P.M.]: **ROSEILIE?  
**"jade" [12:30 P.M.]: **no... rosalie  
**"lola"[12:30 P.M.]: **AHHH  
**"jade" [12:30 P.M.]: **yeah  
**"lola"[12:31 P.M.]: **um jasper came to my room and ow ow ow ow ow ....I AM BURING!!!!! ... AHHH NOW HE`S GING TO YOUR ROOM RUN JADE RUN!!!  
**"jade" [12:31 P.M.]: **running running yes i got away  
**"lola"[12:32 P.M.]: **i am vamp!!  
**"lola"[12:32 P.M.]: **yeah!!!  
**"lola"[12:32 P.M.]: **now i can kill emmett  
**"jade" [12:32 P.M.]: **0.0  
**"lola"[12:32 P.M.]: **AHHHHH  
**"lola"[12:32 P.M.]: **HEHEHEH I HAVE EMMETT IN A HEADLOCK  
**"jade" [12:33 P.M.]: **you know hes a vamp to  
**"lola"[12:33 P.M.]: **AHHH  
**"lola"[12:33 P.M.]: **OW EMMETT  
**"lola"[12:33 P.M.]: **STOP  
**"jade" [12:33 P.M.]: **what?  
**"lola"[12:34 P.M.]: **HE HIT ME CRY CRY SOB SOB I AM TELLING ESME  
**"jade" [12:34 P.M.]: **ooooooooooo emmetts in trouble now  
**"lola"[12:34 P.M.]: **YEAH HE`S IN THE CONER  
**"jade" [12:34 P.M.]: **hehehe  
**"lola"[12:34 P.M.]: **DID JASPER BITE YOU?  
**"jade" [12:34 P.M.]: **WAIT A MINUTE  
**"jade" [12:35 P.M.]: **AM I THE ONLY HUMAN NOW  
**"lola"[12:35 P.M.]: **NO JASPER BITE HER HEHE HE BITE YOU  
**"jade" [12:36 P.M.]: **o... so im a vamp?  
**"lola"[12:36 P.M.]: **YEAH HE DID IT FAST  
**"jade" [12:36 P.M.]: **KOOLNESS

(flash back to now)


	9. secret

**A/N: awesome awesome chapter… ENTER MY CONTEST!**

"**lola" [10:10 A.M.]: ** Hey Jade  
**"jade" [10:10 A.M.]: ** LOLA GUESS WHAT  
**"lola"[10:10 A.M.]: ** WHAT?  
**"jade" [10:11 A.M.]: ** MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS BROKEN  
**"lola"[10:11 A.M.]: ** O wow  
**"jade" [10:11 A.M.]: ** YEA AND GUESS WHO BROKE IT  
**"lola"[10:11 A.M.]: ** Paul?  
**"jade" [10:11 A.M.]: ** NO  
**"lola"[10:11 A.M.]: ** who?  
**"jade" [10:12 A.M.]: ** MARCUS  
**"lola"[10:12 A.M.]: ** who?  
**"jade" [10:13 A.M.]: ** THAT WEIRD EMOTIONLESS GUY IN THE VOLTERI  
**"lola"[10:13 A.M.]: ** o ok  
**"jade" [10:14 A.M.]: ** HE WAS BEING REALLY MEAN AND HE KNOWS THAT I HATE THAT STUPID CAPS LOCK BUTTON SO HE BROKE IT  
**"lola"[10:14 A.M.]: ** ahh can you hear Edward is playing Bella`s lullaby 4 his kid awwww  
**"jade" [10:15 A.M.]: ** YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?  
**"lola"[10:15 A.M.]: ** why?  
**"jade" [10:15 A.M.]: ** CAUSE RENESMEE WANTS TO PLAY IT FOR BELLA ON HER BIRTHDAY  
**"jade" [10:16 A.M.]: ** HOW SWEET IS THAT  
**"lola"[10:16 A.M.]: ** o really i thought she could not sleep?  
**"jade" [10:17 A.M.]: ** WELL BELLA CANT SLEEP BUT ITS STILL NICE TO HEAR  
**"lola"[10:17 A.M.]: ** o yeah i forgot  
**"lola"[10:18 A.M.]: ** can u at least try to fix the caps cause i feel like your yelling at me  
**"jade" [10:19 A.M.]: ** YEA SO THATS GOING TO BE BELLAS PRESENT... OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH AND FOR RENESMEE'S BIRTHDAY JACOB'S GOING TO LEARN HOW TO PLAY RENESMEES SONG FOR HER.  
**"lola"[10:19 A.M.]: ** o that`s sweet  
**"jade" [10:20 A.M.]: ** jamie just fixed my caps lock button... this is why i love him... do you think i should change him?  
**"lola"[10:20 A.M.]: ** uh ask ummm Edward

(LOLA HAS LOGGED OFF)

(EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON)

"**Edward"[10:21 A.M.]: ** hey i heard somthing about Jamie  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** EDWARD I NEED YOUR HELP  
**"Edward"[10:21 A.M.]: ** y?  
**"Edward"[10:22 A.M.]: ** o your caps got stuck agian?  
**"jade" [10:22 A.M.]: ** nooooooooo... thanx to jamie... anyway i was wondering if i should change jamie?  
**"Edward"[10:23 A.M.]: ** um um um to you love him that much  
**"jade" [10:24 A.M.]: ** YES YES YES!!!!... but he hasnt purposed yet... could you find out if he really loves me?  
**"Edward"[10:24 A.M.]: ** um sure  
**"Edward"[10:25 A.M.]: ** ask um bella about this i can`t "**indor**" it  
**"jade" [10:25 A.M.]: ** ok.... WELL LET HER ON!!  
**"Edward"[10:25 A.M.]: ** ok bi

(EDWARD HAS SINGED OFF)

(BELLA HAS SINGED ON)

"**bella" [10:26 A.M.]: ** hey  
**"jade" [10:26 A.M.]: ** BELLA I NEED YOUR HELP  
**"bella"[10:27 A.M.]: ** what y?  
**"jade" [10:27 A.M.]: ** i really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really love jamie... should i change him?  
**"bella"[10:28 A.M.]: ** yeah  
**"bella"[10:28 A.M.]: ** well does he no about you being a vamp?  
**"jade" [10:28 A.M.]: ** idk  
**"jade" [10:29 A.M.]: ** GO FIND OUT  
**"bella"[10:29 A.M.]: ** well take him to a forset like I did with Edward  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** ... but is he even supious of us?  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** suspious  
**"bella"[10:30 A.M.]: ** well i`ll ask Edward he can read minds  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** kk  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** dododododddododo...  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** this is pressuring  
**"bella"[10:31 A.M.]: ** Edward says that he does not have a clue what we are  
**"jade" [10:31 A.M.]: ** so hes not suspious?  
**"bella"[10:32 A.M.]: ** no he has no clue  
**"jade" [10:32 A.M.]: ** ... should i tell him? ask alice if he would freak out  
**"bella"[10:33 A.M.]: ** ok brb  
**"jade" [10:33 A.M.]: ** kk  
**"bella"[10:33 A.M.]: ** ok well..  
**"bella"[10:33 A.M.]: ** um.....  
**"jade" [10:33 A.M.]: ** what?  
**"bella"[10:34 A.M.]: ** well...um...  
**"jade" [10:34 A.M.]: ** WHTA WHAT WHAT  
**"bella"[10:34 A.M.]: ** well  
**"bella"[10:35 A.M.]: ** HE WILL NOT FREAK!!!  
**"jade" [10:35 A.M.]: ** yay... so i should tell him?  
**"bella"[10:35 A.M.]: ** YEAH  
**"jade" [10:36 A.M.]: ** where?... ooooooo we have a secret garden should i tell him there?  
**"bella"[10:37 A.M.]: ** sure but i think a forset is more romantic  
**"jade" [10:38 A.M.]: ** but thats where he asked me out, where we had our first kiss, where we had our first dance, where we had our first date...  
**"bella" [10:39 A.M.]: ** and now were you had your first vamp telling  
**"bella"[10:39 A.M.]: ** g2g jamie wants to talk to you  
**"jade" [10:39 A.M.]: ** kk

(BELLA HAS LOGED OFF)

(JAMIE IS LOGGED ON)

"**Jamie"[10:40 A.M.]: ** hey sweetie  
**"jade" [10:40 A.M.]: ** hey... we need to talk  
**"Jamie"[10:40 A.M.]: ** ok what is it honey  
**"jade" [10:41 A.M.]: ** ummm... can we go to the garden?  
**"Jamie"[10:41 A.M.]: ** no can we talk here  
**"Jamie"[10:41 A.M.]: ** i am so tired  
**"jade" [10:42 A.M.]: ** please babe? we can bring the laptops? please? it'll make this so much easier  
**"Jamie"[10:42 A.M.]: ** ok anything 4 u  
**"jade" [10:43 A.M.]: ** kk  
**"jade" [10:43 A.M.]: ** brb  
**"Jamie"[10:44 A.M.]: ** hey ARLYN  
**"jade" [10:45 A.M.]: ** who?  
**"Jamie"[10:45 A.M.]: ** nobody  
**"jade" [10:45 A.M.]: ** r u cheating on me?  
**"Jamie"[10:45 A.M.]: ** no it`s Lola`s friend  
**"jade" [10:46 A.M.]: ** o... you wouldt lie to me right?  
**"Jamie"[10:46 A.M.]: ** no sweetie  
**"Jamie"[10:46 A.M.]: ** NEVER  
**"Jamie"[10:47 A.M.]: ** you would not lie to me right  
**"jade" [10:47 A.M.]: ** nooooooooooo... thats why i need to talk to you about  
**"Jamie"[10:48 A.M.]: ** ok let`s talk  
**"Jamie"[10:48 A.M.]: ** wait your not breaking up with me right?  
**"jade" [10:48 A.M.]: ** NO NO NO  
**"Jamie"[10:48 A.M.]: ** tell me DO YOU LIE TO ME  
**"jade" [10:49 A.M.]: ** NO THERES JUST A SECRET I NEED TO TELL YOU AND YOU MADE ME BRAKE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON AGAIN  
**"Jamie"[10:50 A.M.]: ** o sorry tell me the secret if you love me you should have told me by now  
**"jade" [10:51 A.M.]: ** COULD YOU FIX THE BUTTON FIRST CAUSE ITS RUINING THE MOMENT  
**"Jamie"[10:51 A.M.]: ** ok brb  
**"Jamie"[10:51 A.M.]: ** fixed!  
**"jade" [10:51 A.M.]: ** thanx babe  
**"Jamie"[10:52 A.M.]: ** tell me and your welcome  
**"jade" [10:53 A.M.]: ** ok... so obviously im not like other girlas right?  
**"Jamie"[10:53 A.M.]: ** yeah that`s what makes you my girl  
**"jade" [10:54 A.M.]: ** yeaaaaaaaaaaa... but have you noticed that my family is also... different  
**"Jamie"[10:54 A.M.]: ** yeah....  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** and how in ways we all look the same but we're still all adopted  
**"Jamie"[10:55 A.M.]: ** sweetie were are u going with this  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** did you ever think that like none of us are like... normal?  
**"Jamie"[10:55 A.M.]: ** no sweetie  
**"Jamie"[10:56 A.M.]: ** well yeah  
**"jade" [10:57 A.M.]: ** ooooookkkkkk... well could you have ever guess that maybe none of us are even human?  
**"Jamie"[10:57 A.M.]: ** sweetie were are you going with this?!?!?  
**"jade" [10:58 A.M.]: ** i have a point ok? but its just...like... babe im not human... im somthing else  
**"Jamie"[10:59 A.M.]: ** uh a unicorn?  
**"Jamie"[10:59 A.M.]: ** let me guess  
**"jade" [10:59 A.M.]: ** NO!!!... im more of a monster  
**"Jamie"[10:59 A.M.]: ** a monster????  
**"jade" [11:00 A.M.]: ** kinda... well thats how edward puts it  
**"Jamie"[11:00 A.M.]: ** are you a werewolf cause they don`t scare me  
**"jade" [11:00 A.M.]: ** no im not a werewolf  
**"Jamie"[11:01 A.M.]: ** um.... a monkey cause theyscare me  
**"jade" [11:02 A.M.]: ** no babe im not a monkey... im something more dangerous... even though monkeys scare me too  
**"Jamie"[11:02 A.M.]: ** um..

(to be continued)


	10. true love

**A/N: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… so cute… and weird… so if you are not a big enough fan of twilight to know the song flightless bird American mouth it is the song bella and edward dance to at prom… so pretty…. ENTER MY CONTEST**

**(CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER)**

"**Jamie"[11:38 A.M.]: ** Sweetie what are you?  
**"jade" [11:39 A.M.]: ** well... uhh...  
**"Jamie"[11:39 A.M.]: ** tell me if you really love me you`ll tell me  
**"jade" [11:40 A.M.]: ** i do reaally love you... its just hard...  
**"Jamie"[11:40 A.M.]: ** fine!  
**"Jamie"[11:40 A.M.]: ** what could it be?  
**"jade" [11:41 A.M.]: ** im not a werewolf but im the werewolfs enime  
**"jade" [11:41 A.M.]: ** enimy  
**"jade" [11:41 A.M.]: ** enemy  
**"Jamie"[11:41 A.M.]: ** umm.... sweetie tell me  
**"jade" [11:42 A.M.]: ** have you ever heard the quilete legends?  
**"Jamie"[11:42 A.M.]: ** yes  
**"jade" [11:43 A.M.]: ** have you heard the one with the "cold ones" ?  
**"Jamie"[11:43 A.M.]: ** yes......  
**"jade" [11:43 A.M.]: ** well... the legends are real  
**"Jamie"[11:44 A.M.]: ** what? are you ok  
**"Jamie"[11:44 A.M.]: ** haha sweetie there not real  
**"jade" [11:44 A.M.]: ** uhhhhhhh...  
**"Jamie"[11:44 A.M.]: ** r u trying to make a joke cause i am wating 4 the punch line  
**"jade" [11:45 A.M.]: ** im serious  
**"Jamie"[11:45 A.M.]: ** what?  
**"jade" [11:45 A.M.]: ** ok umm... do you know what the cold ones are?  
**"Jamie"[11:46 A.M.]: ** (COVER MOUTH WITH HAND) your not...are you  
**"jade" [11:46 A.M.]: ** uhhhhhh...  
**"Jamie"[11:46 A.M.]: ** IT IS YES OR NO ARE YOU ONE OF THEM?!?  
**"jade" [11:47 A.M.]: ** (muttering: alice lied) yes babe

(MOMENT OF SLIENCE)

"**Jamie"[11:49 A.M.]: ** So your telling me that Lola, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper,Alice, ect are what u are?  
**"jade" [11:49 A.M.]: ** uhhhh...  
**"Jamie"[11:49 A.M.]: ** so you are all....  
**"Jamie"[11:49 A.M.]: ** mermaids  
**"jade" [11:49 A.M.]: ** WHAT?!?!  
**"jade" [11:50 A.M.]: ** no babe no we're not mermaids  
**"Jamie"[11:50 A.M.]: ** I NO WHAT YOU ARE I JUST DON`T WANT TO SAY IT?  
**"jade" [11:50 A.M.]: ** say it... say it... out loud...  
**"Jamie"[11:51 A.M.]: ** MERMAID?  
**"jade" [11:51 A.M.]: ** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"Jamie"[11:51 A.M.]: ** VAMPIRE  
**"jade" [11:51 A.M.]: ** r u afraid  
**"Jamie"[11:52 A.M.]: ** kinda  
**"jade" [11:52 A.M.]: ** bella lied  
**"Jamie"[11:52 A.M.]: ** what did she say?  
**"jade" [11:52 A.M.]: ** uhhhhhhh...  
**"Jamie"[11:53 A.M.]: ** no what prove it are u really a vamp  
**"jade" [11:54 A.M.]: ** im impossibly strong and fast. my skin is pale white and ice cold. and i never go into the sunlight  
**"Jamie"[11:55 A.M.]: ** that line was in a book i read it was called um i can`t think of the name now but  
**"jade" [11:55 A.M.]: ** IT WAS IN A MOVIE!  
**"Jamie"[11:55 A.M.]: ** Yeah  
**"Jamie"[11:56 A.M.]: ** ahh that was a good movie  
**"Jamie"[11:56 A.M.]: ** any way you really are a vampire?  
**"jade" [11:56 A.M.]: ** yea  
**"Jamie"[11:56 A.M.]: ** i do`nt care i still love you  
**"jade" [11:56 A.M.]: ** BELLA DIDNT LIE  
**"Jamie"[11:57 A.M.]: ** oookkk  
**"jade" [11:57 A.M.]: ** uhhhhhh... i mean.... I LOVE YOU TOO BOO  
**"Jamie"[11:57 A.M.]: ** do you do you really?  
**"jade" [11:57 A.M.]: ** i really do babe  
**"Jamie"[11:58 A.M.]: ** bite me i wanna be with you 4ever  
**"jade" [11:58 A.M.]: ** uhhhh.... well...  
**"Jamie"[11:59 A.M.]: ** what?  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: ** see before i do i wanted to make our love more permanent  
**"Jamie"[11:59 A.M.]: ** really then do it  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: ** ?  
**"Jamie"[12:00 P.M.]: ** bite me  
**"jade" [12:00 P.M.]: ** ahhhh!! no i mean before i bite you i want our love to be more permanent  
**"Jamie"[12:00 P.M.]: ** ooo  
**"jade" [12:01 P.M.]: ** yea  
**"Jamie"[12:01 P.M.]: ** Will you marry me  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: ** (tearless cry) yes

(IN THE BACKGROUNG PLAYING fLIGHTLESS BIRD aMERICAIN mOUTH)

(start slow dancing)

(perfect kiss)

(jamies annoying cellphone ring indicating that emmett is calling)

"**Jamie" [12:07 P.M.]: ** wait so let me this staright so your not a mermaid  
**"jade" [12:08 P.M.]: ** (glares) no jamie im not a mermaid. not answer your cellphone  
**"jade" [12:08 P.M.]: ** now*  
**"Jamie"[12:08 P.M.]: ** ok my bride 2 b  
**"jade" [12:08 P.M.]: ** :-D  
**"Jamie"[12:08 P.M.]: ** Emmett called to say hi  
**"jade" [12:09 P.M.]: ** (glares at phone) hello annoying brother  
**"jade" [12:11 P.M.]: ** no emmett im not eating ice cream... nor cake... yes im with jamie... no we are not having smores... yes you just ruined another moment... goodbye emmett... love you 2?.. yes goodbye (hangs up)  
**"Jamie"[12:13 P.M.]: ** i love you let`s go get the ring  
**"jade" [12:13 P.M.]: ** ok

(walks into the sunset)

(flightless bird american mouth is still playing)


	11. wedding

A/N: ENTER MY CONTEST ON MY OTHER STORY!!!! Anyway this chapter is like really romantic. Hope you enjoy and please review I'm starting to think no one likes my stories :(

Disclaimer: I don't own the host or twilight… (Sigh) gosh your going to make me cry…

"**lola"[9:57 A.M.]: **Hi Jade  
**"jade" [9:57 A.M.]: **hey  
**"lola"[9:57 A.M.]: **Happy Wedding Day!!!  
**"jade" [9:58 A.M.]: **thanx everything is going to be perfect  
**"lola"[9:58 A.M.]: **yeah see Alice was wrong he did not purpose in 10 years  
**"jade" [9:59 A.M.]: **lol ik... i cant wait but i can. where r u anyway?  
**"lola"[10:00 A.M.]: **um..me and talyor are um.....in um........Paris yeah  
**"jade" [10:02 A.M.]: **Y? y r u in paris? i need u. i need my moh. and taylor is a groomsmen we need him to. cant u come bac now? everything would be ruined without u. I NEED U HERE!!  
**"lola"[10:03 A.M.]: **LOOK LET`S CHANGE DA SUBJECT how does your dress look i heard Alice desinged it  
**"jade" [10:07 A.M.]: **well kinda its my dream dress and alice loved it so she made it. the top is all silky down to my waste then there is just that puff and its strapless and so pretty. then since i have red steaks in my hair im going to be holding roses. then my bridesmaid are wearing long silky bright red dresses holding a single white rose.  
**"lola"[10:09 A.M.]: **aww i still have my dress and it is so beautiful and i have something that would make it even more pretty  
**"lola"[10:09 A.M.]: **Don`t you have to walk down the asile now?

**"jade" [10:10 A.M.]: **no everyone is still getting ready and Alice is telling the guys where to put what for the decorations  
**"jade" [10:11 A.M.]: **GUESS WHERE IM HAVING THE WEDDING  
**"lola"[10:11 A.M.]: **were is it a garden?  
**"jade" [10:11 A.M.]: **no its the sercret garden  
**"lola"[10:12 A.M.]: **yes and it is so beautiful here look outside your door  
**"jade" [10:12 A.M.]: **k... OMC!!

(Stop IMing and talk face to face)

"Hi you look so beautiful" said Lola hugging Jade. Tears steaming down Jades face. "Oh gawd. Don't ever scare me like that again."

(Hugging each other) Lola shows Jade the ring on her finger and Lola starts to laugh. Jades eyes are bugging out of her sockets. "Lola!!... Oh my Cullen. It's beautiful."

"Thanks Taylor got it for me that`s why we were gone" said Lola. Jade flashes back into reality. "We have to get inside. I still have no makeup on." "OK let`s go!' said Lola grabbing Jades arm.

Being the klutz Jade is even as a vampire whom no one knows how that's possible, she stumbled as Lola and the other bridesmaids dragged her into Alice's huge bathroom which is the girls dressing room.  
Edward walks in with Emmett "Hey ...WOW… I mean um we have to get in position" said Edward with wide eyes and mouth open Emmett drooling. The girls giggled, "Thanks guys," they all responded at the same time. All the girls leave the room and it is just Lola and Jade "I am so happy for you Jamie is SUCH a good man" said Lola tears in her eyes

"I know. Oh Lola this is such a big step"

"I know you can do it and don`t start to cry your making cry" said Lola tears running down her face. That made Jade laugh a bit. Then Carlisle came in and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"  
Lola ran outside to get in line. Jade breathes deeply here comes the bride start`s playing.

As they walked down the aisle Carlisle whispered in her "Don't worry. He's perfect for you. If I can trust him, so can you." Jamie nods at Carlisle as he places Jades hand in his.

Claire runs down the aisle handing Jamie the rings ' Thank You" said Jamie winking at Claire ' Your Welcome" said Claire giggling at Jamie her checks red as red can be.

As the couple shared their vows they starred deep into each others eyes.

Jade didn't realize she was crying until she answered the two most loving words, "I do."

The crowd is crying and the bride and groom walk down the aisle and half way through the aisle Jamie picks up jade and carries her to the limo. The couple kisses again and the sun comes out and all the Cullen start to sparkle

Emmett tries to make it more romantic by playing music but it was the wrong C.D. Instead the boom box started playing cotton eyed joe. "EMMETT!!" everyone yelled at the same time, "Sorry," he said shyly and switched the C.D. so Flightless Bird, American Mouth started playing.

The couple goes in the limo and drives away and kisses

All the Cullen's start dancing with each other Bella with Edward, Rose with Emmett ,Alice with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob, Lola with her husband to be Taylor, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Charlie and Sue, Renee and Phil, Sam and Emily, Leah and Sam

'THE PERFECT WEDDING FOR THE PERFECT COUPLE" said Lola to herself tears in her eyes. Taylor kisses Lola to stop her from crying "thanks babe" said Lola

"Hey, you know what I realized!" Quil shouts to everyone.

"What" cries the crowd.

"Paul's not here," he says and Claire slaps her forehead at her date's stupidity.

All the couple kisses with each other

"Hey you know what I realized?" Rose asks everyone

"What"

"Jamie and Jade are at the reception party and everyone is still here."

"Oh let`s go"

To Be Continue...

A/N: ok so that was ok I guess but I really want to know what you guys think. So please review. And please please please enter my contest on my other story, I really badly need another character. THANX 4 READING!


	12. randomly after the reception

_**A/n: srry I haven't been on in a while but here is more of the funny fun hi hi larious story of mine…. I must go now, the ice cream eating cats r coming… YOU'LL NEVER GET MY ICE CREAM U FREAKS!**_

**"lola" [11:58 A.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [11:58 A.M.]: ** lol  
**"lola" [11:58 A.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [11:58 A.M.]: ** LOL  
**"lola" [11:58 A.M.]: ** LOL  
**"jade" [11:58 A.M.]: ** LOLOLOL  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** LOL  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** I WON  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: ** _**LOL!!!!!!!!!!  
**_**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** damn  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: ** _**:)  
**_**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** l  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** l  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** o  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** l  
**"lola" [11:59 A.M.]: ** !  
**"jade" [11:59 A.M.]: ** _**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_**"lola" [12:00 P.M.]: ** _**LOL!!!!!lol!!!!!!!!!lol!!!!!!!!!!!!lol!!!!!!!!!!!!lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_**"jade" [12:00 P.M.]: ** _**!!!!!!!!!!LOOB!!!!!!!!  
**_**"jade" [12:01 P.M.]: ** _**:D  
**_**"lola" [12:01 P.M.]: ** U SUCK  
**"jade" [12:01 P.M.]: ** _**NO I JUST THT KOOL  
**_**"lola" [12:01 P.M.]: ** lol  
**"jade" [12:01 P.M.]: ** I AM  
**"lola" [12:01 P.M.]: ** o crap  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: ** WAT? IS EMMETT THERE?  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: ** MY CAPS IS BROKEEN! O NO!  
**"lola" [12:02 P.M.]: ** o no  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**"jade" [12:02 P.M.]: ** JAMIE HELP ME!  
**"jade" [12:03 P.M.]: ** JAMIES A DICK HE WONT HELP  
**"lola" [12:03 P.M.]: ** iamz on ur roof  
**"jade" [12:03 P.M.]: ** OMG U WANT FRENCH TOAST? I MADE 2 MUCH  
**"lola" [12:04 P.M.]: ** i took some when u went to p  
**"jade" [12:04 P.M.]: ** BUT I DIDNT GO  
**"lola" [12:04 P.M.]: ** yes u did  
**"jade" [12:04 P.M.]: ** WOW RLLY? I DONT REMEMBER THT  
**"lola" [12:04 P.M.]: ** cause i knock u out  
**"lola" [12:04 P.M.]: ** then but u on da tolet  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** then took french toast then ran out side  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** on ur roof  
**"jade" [12:05 P.M.]: ** I PEED WHEN I WAS KNOCKED OUT? THTS WEIRD  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** yep  
**"jade" [12:05 P.M.]: ** CREEPY  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** i no  
**"jade" [12:05 P.M.]: ** OMG A BEAR! HELP ME EMMETT  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** can u throw da syurp up here  
**"jade" [12:05 P.M.]: ** EMMETTS A DICK 2  
**"lola" [12:05 P.M.]: ** i no it big  
**"jade" [12:06 P.M.]: ** JASPER ATE ALL THE SYRUP  
**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** o he`s a dick i thoight u said emmet and dixk  
**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** :'(  
**"jade" [12:06 P.M.]: ** WAT? IM CONFUSED  
**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** WHAT  
**"jade" [12:06 P.M.]: ** ????  
**"lola" [12:06 P.M.]: ** ????  
**"jade" [12:07 P.M.]: ** ?????????????????  
**"lola" [12:07 P.M.]: ** i like french toast  
**"jade" [12:07 P.M.]: ** THEY R GREEN!  
**"lola" [12:07 P.M.]: ** i hope dat answered ur ????marks  
**"jade" [12:07 P.M.]: ** ??????  
**"jade" [12:07 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LESBIAN RAPE! AHHHHHHHHHH  
**"lola" [12:08 P.M.]: ** ????? wat???

**"lola" [12:08 P.M.]: ** opps i peed  
**"jade" [12:08 P.M.]: ** JESSICA IS TYING 2 LESBIAN RAPE ME  
**"jade" [12:08 P.M.]: ** TRYING*  
**"lola" [12:09 P.M.]: ** kick he then wcream i ama a diva 2 times then she will die  
**"lola" [12:09 P.M.]: ** her*  
**"jade" [12:09 P.M.]: ** NVM EDWARD SAVED ME  
**"jade" [12:09 P.M.]: ** EDWARD WHERE R U GOING???  
**"lola" [12:10 P.M.]: ** up ur butt and around da coner eww dat sounded dirty  
**"jade" [12:10 P.M.]: ** ALL THE GUYS R WORKIN ON SOME PROJECT. DO U KNO WAT IT IS?  
**"lola" [12:10 P.M.]: ** no  
**"jade" [12:10 P.M.]: ** GRRRRR  
**"lola" [12:10 P.M.]: ** it is cold up here  
**"jade" [12:10 P.M.]: ** THEN COME DOWN  
**"jade" [12:11 P.M.]: ** rose fixed my comp  
**"lola" [12:11 P.M.]: ** i invisable hehe  
**"lola" [12:11 P.M.]: ** i inside hehe  
**"jade" [12:11 P.M.]: ** omg r u wit the guys?  
**"lola" [12:11 P.M.]: ** ow i fell i up now  
**"lola" [12:11 P.M.]: ** maybez  
**"jade" [12:11 P.M.]: ** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh wat r they doing??  
**"lola" [12:12 P.M.]: ** well emmett is brading my squrills hair and edward is on da phone and jasper is eating the neighborhood cat  
**"jade" [12:13 P.M.]: ** ok... wat is jamie and taylor doing?  
**"lola" [12:14 P.M.]: ** well jamie is reading and taylor is playing gurtair hero  
**"jade" [12:14 P.M.]: ** o... is tht y they wont help me wit anything???  
**"jade" [12:14 P.M.]: ** grrr  
**"lola" [12:14 P.M.]: ** yeha  
**"lola" [12:14 P.M.]: ** yeah*  
**"lola" [12:15 P.M.]: ** ahh edward ahhh  
**"lola" [12:15 P.M.]: ** hey jade dis edward wat up leah i on da floor sleeping  
**"jade" [12:15 P.M.]: ** y she sleepin dear big brother??  
**"lola" [12:15 P.M.]: ** emmett get dat out of ur mouth  
**"lola" [12:16 P.M.]: ** ocause i pushed her  
**"lola" [12:16 P.M.]: ** o cause*  
**"jade" [12:16 P.M.]: ** y brother? y?  
**"jade" [12:16 P.M.]: ** (cindy lou who voice)  
**"lola" [12:17 P.M.]: ** leah up now  
**"jade" [12:17 P.M.]: ** yay!  
**"lola" [12:17 P.M.]: ** she playing gutiar hero with taylor  
**"jade" [12:17 P.M.]: ** wat song?  
**"lola" [12:17 P.M.]: ** eye of da tiger  
**"jade" [12:18 P.M.]: ** omg kool!  
**"lola" [12:18 P.M.]: ** emmett stop poop is not food  
**"jade" [12:18 P.M.]: ** omg edward guess wat  
**"lola" [12:18 P.M.]: ** ssry bout dat  
**"lola" [12:18 P.M.]: ** what  
**"jade" [12:18 P.M.]: ** im pregnant!!!!  
**"lola" [12:19 P.M.]: ** wha?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**"jade" [12:19 P.M.]: ** i said IM PREGNANT!  
**"jade" [12:20 P.M.]: ** im the only vampire ever 2 have a child! I MADE HISTORY!  
**"lola" [12:20 P.M.]: ** who da fatherz  
**"jade" [12:20 P.M.]: ** ...........  
**"jade" [12:21 P.M.]: ** idk  
**"lola" [12:21 P.M.]: ** who da baby daddy  
**"jade" [12:21 P.M.]: ** idk!  
**"lola" [12:21 P.M.]: ** oh o  
**"lola" [12:21 P.M.]: ** jamie ?

**"jade" [12:21 P.M.]: ** idk  
**"jade" [12:21 P.M.]: ** mayb  
**"lola" [12:21 P.M.]: ** ahhhhhh leah ahhhhhh  
**"lola" [12:21 P.M.]: ** UR PREGGER????

**"jade" [12:22 P.M.]: ** yea  
**"lola" [12:22 P.M.]: ** YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"jade" [12:22 P.M.]: ** i just took 1 of those p sticks  
**"lola" [12:22 P.M.]: ** (jump in the air like in family guy)  
**"jade" [12:22 P.M.]: ** and it was pink  
**"lola" [12:22 P.M.]: **   
**"jade" [12:23 P.M.]: ** it might b jamies. then again it might b tht guy from skool  
**"lola" [12:23 P.M.]: ** oooo  
**jade" [12:23 P.M.]: ** DONT TELL JAMIE YET!

**"lola" [12:24 P.M.]: ** JAMIE OOOO GOTCHA  
**"lola" [12:24 P.M.]: ** O CRAP HE BEHIND ME READING DIS IM MOVE JAMIERz

**"lola" [12:30 P.M.]: ** yeah u preggers  
**"jade" [12:30 P.M.]: ** yep  
**"lola" [12:30 P.M.]: ** boy or girl  
**"jade" [12:30 P.M.]: ** alice said boy  
**"lola" [12:30 P.M.]: ** awww  
**"jade" [12:31 P.M.]: ** hey u kno tht kid matt in skool?  
**"lola" [12:31 P.M.]: ** yeah  
**"jade" [12:32 P.M.]: ** well lik a year ago when jamie and i split apart 4 a couple days i slept wit him bc he hot and rlly sweet but then jamie and i got bak 2gether so idk whos it is  
**"jade" [12:33 P.M.]: ** wait no it wasnt a year ago... it was actually right b4 he proposed  
**"jade" [12:34 P.M.]: ** so yea it might b matts or jamies  
**"jade" [12:35 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMETTS EATIN MY PUDDING!!!  
**"lola" [12:35 P.M.]: ** wow and emmett eat my squirll so we even  
**"jade" [12:36 P.M.]: ** BUT I MADE IT 4 JASPERS FISHING TRIP WITH CHARLIE AND EDWARD  
**"lola" [12:37 P.M.]: ** hehe fishin  
**"jade" [12:38 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHH ALICE LET GO OF MY HAIR  
**"lola" [12:39 P.M.]: ** what  
**"jade" [12:41 P.M.]: ** SHE WONT LET GO! SHE WANTS MY HAIR UP BUT I LIK IT DOWN  
**"lola" [12:42 P.M.]: ** run jade run  
**"jade" [12:42 P.M.]: ** running runinng.... OMG I FOUND A PURPLE DEAR!!!  
**"lola" [12:42 P.M.]: ** my bad  
**"jade" [12:43 P.M.]: ** U TURNED A DEAR PURPLE!! OMG!! THT IS SO KOOL!  
**"lola" [12:43 P.M.]: ** hehe  
**"jade" [12:43 P.M.]: ** AHHH A HUNTER SHOT IT! IM GONNA EAT THE HUNTER  
**"lola" [12:43 P.M.]: ** eat him no one hunts me purple dear  
**"jade" [12:44 P.M.]: ** MMMMMMMMM HE TASTY  
**"lola" [12:44 P.M.]: ** save me some i got a crazy straw  
**"jade" [12:45 P.M.]: ** ok  
**"jade" [12:45 P.M.]: ** omg theres another 1! hes a lot fatter! i bring him home  
**"lola" [12:45 P.M.]: ** yeah!  
**"jade" [12:46 P.M.]: ** he is my pet. i shall name him fishy  
**"jade" [12:46 P.M.]: ** my pet human is named fishy

**"lola" [12:46 P.M.]: ** hehe  
**"lola" [12:47 P.M.]: ** o did i tell u i am gettin married  
**"lola" [12:47 P.M.]: ** dis week  
**"jade" [12:47 P.M.]: ** omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i want 2 go!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"lola" [12:47 P.M.]: ** yeah u da m.o.h  
**"jade" [12:48 P.M.]: ** omg!!!!!! if im the moh does tht mean i get 2 go?  
**"lola" [12:48 P.M.]: ** yes..  
**"jade" [12:48 P.M.]: ** yay!!!!!!!!  
**"lola" [12:48 P.M.]: ** i am huntin  
**"jade" [12:49 P.M.]: ** GET A FAT HUMAN NAMED JHGCWF HE IS MY PET FISHYS FRIEND AND HE SOUNDS TASTEY  
**"lola" [12:49 P.M.]: ** o i ate him already  
**"lola" [12:49 P.M.]: ** did not put up a fight  
**"jade" [12:50 P.M.]: ** AW THTS NO FUN  
**"lola" [12:50 P.M.]: ** o crap charlie is follwoing me(super fast climing power activate)  
**"lola" [12:50 P.M.]: ** i in a tree  
**"jade" [12:50 P.M.]: ** omg did u kno charlie bit me?  
**"lola" [12:51 P.M.]: ** really  
**"lola" [12:51 P.M.]: ** he vamp  
**"jade" [12:51 P.M.]: ** yea an dit rlly hurt  
**"jade" [12:51 P.M.]: ** and its still hurtin  
**"lola" [12:51 P.M.]: ** dat will explain y he is eatin my food  
**"jade" [12:52 P.M.]: ** im going after him ... de ne ne ne nene de i found him! its mine! move it newbie!  
**"jade" [12:53 P.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHH ITS EMMETT! RUN AWAY! HE HAS A FLAMETHROWER  
**"lola" [12:53 P.M.]: ** dats mine flamethrougher  
**"lola" [12:53 P.M.]: ** damn u jasper  
**"jade" [12:54 P.M.]: ** jasper? emmett has it  
**"lola" [12:54 P.M.]: ** o damn u emmett  
**"lola" [12:54 P.M.]: ** o crap i killed tyler  
**"lola" [12:54 P.M.]: ** again  
**"jade" [12:56 P.M.]: ** O NO! TYLER WAS MY FRIEND!  
**"lola" [12:57 P.M.]: ** srry  
**"lola" [12:57 P.M.]: ** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
**"lola" [12:57 P.M.]: **   
**"jade" [12:57 P.M.]: ** sniff sniff.... he would let me get changed in his car after he spilled somthin on me  
**"jade" [12:57 P.M.]: ** and he would never look  
**"jade" [12:58 P.M.]: ** he said the cameras were brokedn  
**"lola" [12:58 P.M.]: ** dats what u think  
**"jade" [12:58 P.M.]: ** but he was very clumsy. he would always spill something on me lik every other day  
**"lola" [12:59 P.M.]: ** hmmmm  
**"lola" [12:59 P.M.]: ** omg he takes like moutin lion  
**"jade" [12:59 P.M.]: ** omg i wanna taste  
**"jade" [1:00 P.M.]: ** yummmmmmmmmmmm  
**"lola" [1:00 P.M.]: ** i no  
**"jade" [1:00 P.M.]: ** poor poor tyler... sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrp


	13. AHHHHHH TOO MUCH LOVE!

**"lola" [10:17 A.M.]: ** hey jade dis jacob  
**"jade" [10:17 A.M.]: ** hey wat up?  
**"lola" [10:18 A.M.]: ** nothin much i heard you are team.......edward ow dat hurt saying his name  
**"lola" [10:18 A.M.]: ** so uh y r u team edward?  
**"jade" [10:18 A.M.]: ** im not. I IS TEAM BELLA 4EVER!...  
**"jade" [10:19 A.M.]: ** except 2 last thursday  
**"jade" [10:19 A.M.]: ** 4*  
**"lola" [10:19 A.M.]: ** o well than  
**"jade" [10:19 A.M.]: ** dont worry ur still hot but.... well edward wins so wats the point of bein on ur team?  
**"lola" [10:20 A.M.]: ** hmmmm bella got to u  
**"jade" [10:20 A.M.]: ** TEAM BELLA!  
**"lola" [10:20 A.M.]: ** hoot hoot  
**"jade" [10:20 A.M.]: ** WAIT!  
**"jade" [10:20 A.M.]: ** i change my mind  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** I AM TEAM JAMIE  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** :)  
**"lola" [10:21 A.M.]: ** wwwwhhhhaaaatt???

**"lola" [10:21 A.M.]: ** ok  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** WAIT  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** i change my mind again  
**"lola" [10:21 A.M.]: ** OW LOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** go lola  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** I DIDNT SAY THT  
**"lola" [10:21 A.M.]: ** OWWWW  
**"jade" [10:21 A.M.]: ** hehe  
**"lola" [10:22 A.M.]: ** (wolf sounds in background)  
**"jade" [10:22 A.M.]: ** big bad wolf is in pain  
**"lola" [10:22 A.M.]: ** heyz  
**"jade" [10:22 A.M.]: ** hey  
**"lola" [10:22 A.M.]: ** it is lola  
**"jade" [10:22 A.M.]: ** hello  
**"lola" [10:22 A.M.]: ** jacob is a wolf now hehehe  
**"lola" [10:22 A.M.]: ** i LOVE pissin him off  
**"jade" [10:22 A.M.]: ** DOES HE LOOK LIK A PONY????  
**"lola" [10:23 A.M.]: ** YES I THOUGHT I WAS DA ONLY ONE DAT THOUGHT DAT!  
**"jade" [10:23 A.M.]: ** HE IS NOW MY PONY! HIS NEW NAME IS QUEEN JESSICA!  
**"lola" [10:23 A.M.]: ** HAZA!  
**"jade" [10:24 A.M.]: ** NO WAIT! HIS NAME IS QUEEN JENNIFFER! OOOO LOOK! SETH TURNED INTO A PONY! HIS NEW NAME IS KING SAM AND HE IS QUEEN JENNIFFERS BOYFRIEND!!!  
**"jade" [10:25 A.M.]: ** they r a lovely couple  
**"lola" [10:25 A.M.]: ** YEAH DIS CALLS FOR A FEAST LETS HUNT!  
**"jade" [10:25 A.M.]: ** OK!..... OMG I FOUND ANOTHER PONY! CAN I EAT IT?  
**"lola" [10:25 A.M.]: ** NO WE R FRIENDS WITH PONYS DAY R FRIENDS NOT FOOD REMBER  
**"lola" [10:26 A.M.]: ** DAT  
**"jade" [10:26 A.M.]: ** BUT THIS 1 LOOKS LIK CHOCOLATE  
**"lola" [10:26 A.M.]: ** NO JADE!  
**"jade" [10:26 A.M.]: ** fine...... meany pants  
**"lola" [10:26 A.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHHH JACOB AHHHHHHH OWWWW AHHH  
**"jade" [10:26 A.M.]: ** STOP IT QUEEN JENNIFFER  
**"lola" [10:27 A.M.]: ** I AM NOT QUEEN JENNIFER!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"lola" [10:27 A.M.]: ** UR GONNA PISS ME OFF AGAIN!  
**"lola" [10:27 A.M.]: ** hehehe i said piss  
**"jade" [10:27 A.M.]: ** QUEEN JENNIFFER IS IN LOVE WITH KING SAM!!  
**"lola" [10:28 A.M.]: ** NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [10:28 A.M.]: ** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS  
**"lola" [10:28 A.M.]: ** LOLA STOP OW SHE BIT ME!  
**"jade" [10:28 A.M.]: ** AHHHHHHH LOLA VAMP VENOM KILLS MY PONYS  
**"lola" [10:29 A.M.]: ** I AM BURNING AHHHH  
**"lola" [10:29 A.M.]: ** dat will show u jacob hehehe  
**"jade" [10:29 A.M.]: ** U KILLED QUEEN JENNIFFER  
**"lola" [10:30 A.M.]: ** queen jenifer is a....vamp  
**"jade" [10:30 A.M.]: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**"lola" [10:30 A.M.]: ** i am just playin  
**"jade" [10:31 A.M.]: ** DONT SCARE ME LIK THT I WAS GONNA MAKE HIS FUNERAL  
**"lola" [10:31 A.M.]: ** he is just bleeding on da floor and his blood (slurp) taste really good  
**"jade" [10:31 A.M.]: ** LEAVE MY PONY ALONE!  
**"lola" [10:31 A.M.]: ** ok  
**"jade" [10:31 A.M.]: ** OMG ANOTHER PONY! I SHALL NAME HIM CHARLIE!  
**"jade" [10:32 A.M.]: ** NO PRINCE CHARLIE!  
**"jade" [10:32 A.M.]: ** OMG QUEEN JENNIFER HAD A BABY!  
**"lola" [10:32 A.M.]: ** ewwww  
**"lola" [10:32 A.M.]: ** omg taylor is here  
**"jade" [10:33 A.M.]: ** OMG TAYLOR! QUEEN JENNIFFER AND KING SAM WERE IN LOVE AND HAD A BABY NAMEED PRINCE CHARLIE  
**"lola" [10:33 A.M.]: ** ooookkkkk......  
**"jade" [10:34 A.M.]: ** THEY R MY NEW PONYS AND THEY GET 2 PLAY WITH MY PET HUMAN FISHY!!!!  
**"lola" [10:34 A.M.]: ** oww taylor  
**"jade" [10:34 A.M.]: ** taylor leave lola alone!  
**"jade" [10:35 A.M.]: ** she doesnt love u anymore! leave her be!  
**"lola" [10:35 A.M.]: ** what?!?!?!  
**"jade" [10:35 A.M.]: ** yep yep yep. U R NOW THE WIFE OF FISHY!  
**"lola" [10:36 A.M.]: ** who is fishy  
**"jade" [10:36 A.M.]: ** my pet human!  
**"lola" [10:36 A.M.]: ** omg lola u have pet humans!  
**"lola" [10:36 A.M.]: ** jade does  
**"lola" [10:36 A.M.]: ** i ate mine  
**"jade" [10:36 A.M.]: ** fishy shal love u and u shall have many children with fishy  
**"jade" [10:37 A.M.]: ** but i think fishy is already gonna have children bc he is very fat!  
**"lola" [10:37 A.M.]: ** u disturbe me i am leavin  
**"jade" [10:37 A.M.]: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**"lola" [10:37 A.M.]: ** taylor has left  
**"lola" [10:37 A.M.]: ** nice jade  
**"jade" [10:37 A.M.]: ** meany  
**"jade" [10:38 A.M.]: ** THANK YOU!  
**"lola" [10:38 A.M.]: ** grrrr...

lola has left the chatroom

**"jade" [10:38 A.M.]: ** im alllllllllllllllll alone

emmett has singed on

**"jade" [10:38 A.M.]: ** EMMETT MY DEAR BROTHER!!!  
**"emmett" [10:38 A.M.]: ** JADE MY DEAR SISTER  
**"jade" [10:39 A.M.]: ** U UNDERSTAND MY KOOLNESS RIGHT?  
**"emmett" [10:39 A.M.]: ** OF CORSE SISTER  
**"jade" [10:39 A.M.]: ** THANK U BROTHER! SOME PPL DONT APPRECIATE MY AWESOMENESS  
**"emmett" [10:39 A.M.]: ** SAME HERE LITTLE SISTER WE ARE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD  
**"jade" [10:40 A.M.]: ** WE R THE KOOLEST 1S IN THE FAMILY  
**"emmett" [10:40 A.M.]: ** QUITE SO LITTLE SISTER  
**"emmett" [10:40 A.M.]: ** QUITE SO  
**"jade" [10:40 A.M.]: ** TAYLOR WAS BEING MEAN 2 ME

roslie has signed on

**"rosalie" [10:41 A.M.]: ** THERE U R EMMETT!

**"jade" [10:41 A.M.]: ** ROSALIE ME DEAR SISTER!  
**"rosalie" [10:41 A.M.]: ** JADE....  
**"rosalie" [10:41 A.M.]: ** UM ME DEAR PERSON THING WHATEVER U R  
**"jade" [10:41 A.M.]: ** OMG THANK U I FEEL SO SPECIAL  
**"rosalie" [10:42 A.M.]: ** OOOKKK.. ANYWAY EMMETT GET UR A** UP STAIRS NOW!  
**"jade" [10:42 A.M.]: ** ROSE SAID BAD WORD!  
**"emmett" [10:42 A.M.]: ** COMING OH LOVELY WIFE  
**"jade" [10:42 A.M.]: ** I TELLIN ESME!  
**"emmett" [10:42 A.M.]: ** OOHH U HEAR DAT ROSE SHE TELLIN ON U!  
**"jade" [10:43 A.M.]: ** I RUNNIN RUNINNN AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESME AND CARLISLE R DOING BAD THINGS! RUNIING AWAY!!!  
**"emmett" [10:43 A.M.]: ** EWWWW  
**"rosalie" [10:43 A.M.]: ** EMMETT COME UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

rosealie has logged off

**"jade" [10:44 A.M.]: ** uh ho big brother in trouble  
**"emmett" [10:44 A.M.]: ** I NO BI DEAR WIZE LITTLE SISTER

emmett has logged off

**"jade" [10:44 A.M.]: ** i allllll alone

jaconb has logged on

**"jacob" [10:45 A.M.]: ** DAMN TYP O`S  
**"jade" [10:45 A.M.]: ** QUEEN JENIFER MY DEAR PONY!  
**"jacob" [10:45 A.M.]: ** O GOD NOT U AGIAN  
**"jade" [10:45 A.M.]: ** DONT B MEAN U BAD PONY!  
**"jacob" [10:45 A.M.]: ** I AM NOT A PONY!  
**"jacob" [10:46 A.M.]: ** AND I NLY MADE OUT WITH SAME 1 TIME GET OVER IT!  
**"jacob" [10:46 A.M.]: ** ONLY*  
**"jade" [10:46 A.M.]: ** its ok queen jeniffer. there is nothing 2 b ashamed of  
**"jade" [10:46 A.M.]: ** u do kno tht king sam is seth right?  
**"jacob" [10:47 A.M.]: ** YES  
**"jade" [10:48 A.M.]: ** ok......  
**"jade" [10:48 A.M.]: ** I TELIN RENESMEEE  
**"jade" [10:48 A.M.]: ** RUNNIN RUNNIN AHHHHH EDWARD ANDBELLA R DOINHG BAD THINGS IN HER ROOM!  
**"jade" [10:48 A.M.]: ** RUNNING AWAY!!  
**"jacob" [10:48 A.M.]: ** NO I WANT TO TELL U SOMETHIN SERIOUSLY  
**"jacob" [10:49 A.M.]: ** I LOVE LOLA  
**"jade" [10:49 A.M.]: **   
**"jade" [10:49 A.M.]: ** Y?  
**"jacob" [10:49 A.M.]: ** I ALWAYS LOVED HER  
**"jade" [10:49 A.M.]: ** YYYYYYYYYYYY????????????????  
**"jacob" [10:49 A.M.]: ** I LOVE HER HAIR HER SIMLE AND MOST OF ALL HER BOOBS  
**"jacob" [10:50 A.M.]: ** I AM ONLY 15? DON`T BLAME ME I A PERVE  
**"jade" [10:50 A.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAIT!.... u do kno tht there r girls in this house with even bigger boobs right?  
**"jade" [10:50 A.M.]: ** ur 16  
**"jacob" [10:50 A.M.]: ** YEAH YEAH 16  
**"jacob" [10:51 A.M.]: ** WELL HERS R SO SMALL AND STUFF  
**"jacob" [10:51 A.M.]: ** IT LIKE 2 M&MS  
**"jade" [10:51 A.M.]: ** AHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT WNT 2 HEAR BOUT OTHER GIRLS BOOBS!  
**"jade" [10:52 A.M.]: ** AND I THOUGHT U WERE IN LOVE WITH RENESMEE AND SAM?  
**"jacob" [10:52 A.M.]: ** AHHHH SETH I DON`T LOVE YOU ANYMORE  
**"jacob" [10:52 A.M.]: ** AHHH SETH AHHHHH!!!!

jacob has logged off

**"jade" [10:52 A.M.]: ** u loved seth 2??????

lola has logged on

**"jade" [10:52 A.M.]: ** LOLA JACOB LOVES U AN UR TINY BOOBS  
**"lola" [10:53 A.M.]: ** ewww y is seth making out with jacob!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**"lola" [10:53 A.M.]: ** O-M-G!  
**"lola" [10:53 A.M.]: ** REALLY?!?!?!?!?!  
**"jade" [10:53 A.M.]: ** YES HE SAYS THEY R LIK M&MS!  
**"lola" [10:54 A.M.]: ** DAT IS MEAN!  
**"lola" [10:54 A.M.]: ** AND I AM ENGADED  
**"jade" [10:54 A.M.]: ** IK!!!  
**"jade" [10:54 A.M.]: ** HE IS STALKER  
**"lola" [10:54 A.M.]: ** WELL I LOVE HIM TO...  
**"jade" [10:54 A.M.]: ** WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"jade" [10:54 A.M.]: ** !!!!  
**"lola" [10:55 A.M.]: ** O CRAP TAYLOR IS HERE  
**"lola" [10:55 A.M.]: ** soo yeah dat was how i ate dat frog  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** I TOLD U TAYLOR!!!!  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** ooops  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** i love frogs!  
**"lola" [10:55 A.M.]: ** JADE!  
**"jade" [10:55 A.M.]: ** wat?  
**"lola" [10:56 A.M.]: ** yes frogs are very lovable  
**"jade" [10:56 A.M.]: ** yes they r  
**"jade" [10:56 A.M.]: ** they r green nd slimyand...... yea i hate frogs

taylor has logged on

**"taylor" [10:57 A.M.]: ** hey  
**"jade" [10:57 A.M.]: ** I LOVE EMMETTT  
**"lola" [10:57 A.M.]: ** hey babe  
**"jade" [10:57 A.M.]: ** hi  
**"lola" [10:57 A.M.]: ** WHATT???

**"jade" [10:57 A.M.]: ** HE IS THE KOOLEST BROTHER EVER  
**"lola" [10:57 A.M.]: ** U LOVE EMMETT

**"jade" [10:58 A.M.]: ** I BROTHERLY- SISTERLY LOVEHIM  
**"jade" [10:58 A.M.]: ** GOSH!  
**"taylor" [10:58 A.M.]: ** o me and MY girl thought u were talkin bout LOVE emmett like how i LOVE lola  
**"jade" [10:58 A.M.]: ** SHE DONT LOVE U!  
**"jade" [10:58 A.M.]: ** oops  
**"lola" [10:59 A.M.]: ** aww babe.. UR 2 KIND  
**"lola" [10:59 A.M.]: ** JADE!!!! SHUT UP!  
**"jade" [10:59 A.M.]: ** I SAID NOTHERING  
**"taylor" [10:59 A.M.]: ** what u don`t love me?  
**"jade" [10:59 A.M.]: ** FISHY LOVES U  
**"lola" [10:59 A.M.]: ** i do love u  
**"lola" [10:59 A.M.]: ** JADE GET OFF DA COMPUTER NOW!!!  
**"jade" [11:00 A.M.]: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**"lola" [11:00 A.M.]: ** NOW!  
**"jade" [11:00 A.M.]: ** OMG I GOING 2 PAINT WITH EMMETTT!!!  
**"jade" [11:00 A.M.]: ** I WANNA DO LOLAS CAR!  
**"lola" [11:00 A.M.]: ** YES LEAVE NOW BI!

(jade has signed off)

**"lola" [11:00 A.M.]: ** NOOOOOO NNOOOOOOO NOOOO NOOOOO NOOOO!!!!!!  
**"lola" [11:00 A.M.]: ** DAMN!

**"lola" [11:04 A.M.]: ** HI BABE

(jacob has signed on)

**"jacob" [11:05 A.M.]: ** LOLA I LOVE U  
**"lola" [11:05 A.M.]: ** O GREAT  
**"jacob" [11:05 A.M.]: ** I ALWAYS HAVE! U R MY HEART AND SOUL AND I HAV ALWAYS WANTED 2 TOUCH UR BOOBS!  
**"taylor" [11:06 A.M.]: ** U WHAT LOLA IS MY GIRL BITCH  
**"lola" [11:06 A.M.]: ** I GOT TO GO

lola has logged off

**"jacob" [11:06 A.M.]: ** BACK OFF WEREWOLF WANA B!  
**"jacob" [11:06 A.M.]: ** NOOOOOOOOO LOLA COME BAK!  
**"taylor" [11:06 A.M.]: ** I DO NOT WANT 2 BE A WEREWOLF  
**"jacob" [11:07 A.M.]: ** U TRY O SO HARD 2 LOOK LIK ME! DO U NOT C IT?  
**"taylor" [11:07 A.M.]: ** NO I DON`T...  
**"taylor" [11:08 A.M.]: ** Y DO U WANT HER WE R GETTIN MARRIED DIS WEEK  
**"jacob" [11:08 A.M.]: ** BC SHE IS HOT! now if u dont mind i am off 2 a make out session wit embry and paul

(jacob has signed off)

**"taylor" [11:09 A.M.]: ** GRRR


End file.
